


Challenge

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [100]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Fluff, liam has a daughter, sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had faced their share of challenges in the last year and they were about to face their biggest one yet in marriage, but Liam honestly couldn't picture it happening any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, huh? all 100 of my one-shots are up so I guess its time to get started on continuing some of them  
> for those of you who have been leaving comments: THANK YOU! you literally make my day and make me want to keep writing!  
> if you haven't read the rest of the series yet, please do so and let me know which stories you want me to continue!
> 
> this one is sort of like an epilogue, and I guess I did that on purpose since I knew it would be the last one..-if you guys like it, I could probably do some things with writing the rest of it :)

As Liam sat eating, he realized he couldn't be happier. He was surrounded by his lads, his family, and the love of his life. Zayn really had been the greatest thing ever to happen to him and Liam would never stop kicking himself for not realising it sooner. He looked over to his beautiful Anna, talking animatedly with Harry. Until a year ago, she was all he had and all he thought he needed. Everything he did was what he thought was best for her because she was his entire world, wrapped up in one ten-year-old girl, but he had been stupid and he knew it now, seeing her with his friends. She fit into this part of his life better than Liam could have ever hoped. She loved Zayn like another father, Niall and Harry were her best friends, and Louis was the older brother she never had.

And then there was Zayn. Zayn, his perfect angel, who had never once given up on him, even when Liam was starting to give up on himself. Zayn had been his rock, the only calming presence in the last turbulent year. It wasn't fair to the older boy, and Liam knew that. How many nights had he volunteered to stay in with Anna just so Liam could allow himself to break? How many times had he been right there for Liam when he finally did crumble? Liam had lost count after the first month but he doubted Zayn cared at all, because that's just the way he was.

The decision to propose had been a no-brainer. Zayn was so much a part of his life that he couldn't imagine being with anyone else, or even being without Zayn, for that matter. He had been worried for only the briefest instant that it was too soon–they had only been official for less than a year, and Liam's divorce had only gone through seven months ago– but both Liam and Zayn were sure that this was what they wanted.

"You're thinking too loud," Zayn mumbled affectionately in his ear before leaving a soft kiss right on the shell.

"I'm thinking about you," Liam admitted. "Like, about how lucky I am to have you and how much I love you and how right this all feels."

"It does feel right, doesn't it?" Zayn agreed with a shy smile. "Liam Payne, I'm so glad I met you." Liam giggled like a swooning teenager but he didn't care.

"The feeling's mutual," He grinned. "I'm ready for this. I don't think I've ever been more ready for something in my life." Zayn didn't need to ask what he was talking about; words were never necessary with them.

"Me too. I'm really ready. I'm ready to start this with you, have our own family, get Anna some siblings, go for walks at night, kissing each other first thing in the morning and last thing at night. As sappy as it sounds, Li, this is gonna be our biggest adventure yet and I really can't wait to start it with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Liam couldn't be happier with his life at the moment. They had faced their share of challenges in the last year and they were about to face their biggest one yet in marriage, but Liam honestly couldn't picture it happening any other way. As long as Zayn was by his side–and he was now, forever–Liam could move mountains. He was ready to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
